Burn It Down
by Blaze of Rapture
Summary: Build it up, burn it down, scatter the ashes all around. Five years gone, painful song, it's been hurting all along. Pain is here, pain is now, living inside my own house. M for language and sexual references/themes.
1. Chapter 1

The front door of the home of the flock burst open with a blazing flurry of raven black feathers. The blur of midnight streaked across the night sky, silhouetted by the golden harvest moon. The flurry was followed by a tawny blast erupting from the very same door. Sensing this, the midnight figure descended into a nearby forest and began to gracefully roll, flip, and occasionally drop into a breakneck free-run. The explosive tawny creature lacked such grace, and proceeded to absolutely shatter every obstacle in its path.

After a few minutes of pursuit, the inky flash encountered the end of the cliff it was on. It landed into a sprint and dove off of the cliff with a twisted flip and power dove fifty feet into another forest. The tawny blur slowed and stopped at the cliff, knowing the chase had ended, and it had lost. Little did it know that the chase was far from over, but rather this was just the start.

\_5 years later_\

"Fuck you, you cheap whore!"

_SMACK_

The "whore" wasn't sure which hurt worse, the insult, or the inhuman back hand that followed it. The backhand, she decided, considering one slap to the face had broken her nose and sprawling across the floor. When she got up to scream at her now _ex_-boyfriend, she realized he had been out the door before she hit the floor.

Fang decided it was time to move again. All the girls who didn't hate him for breaking their hearts, were so infested with STD's or were such total bitches that he wouldn't go near them.

A squirrelly little thought decided to work itself into his brain right then: Why not go to Arizona? Sure, he thought, haven't been there in a while.

Fang flared his onyx wings out, turned on his iPod, and took off. He had a long way to go, from Detroit to Phoenix. He had plenty of time to think, might as well reminisce a bit. **(IDK why this is third person. The rest is gonna be 1****st**** person.) **

I remember the night well. The night Max and I had our earth-shattering fight. It didn't start out that way, though. Max and I were in my room watching TV, the rest of the flock was asleep, and we on my couch which I used instead of a bed. I put my arm over her shoulders, she kissed me, and things went from there. We took it too far though, and I got confused, scared, and angry. I didn't want to go that far. She didn't either and now we were wrecked. I got pissed and started screaming "Why didn't you stop me? Why?" Eventually, I just decided to leave. I had other reasons, but I couldn't take the pressure anyways. Maybe if I didn't have to leave, I would have come back in a few days, but I couldn't. She tried to chase me down, but I dove into a forest and she wouldn't have been able to find me. Then, I moved away. That's it.

**(Break)**

6 hours later, I was in Arizona. I decided that I needed to hunt down a dealer. I was walking down the sidewalk, kinda pissed cuz I needed some coke. I had my hoodie up and my hands sunk deep into the stomach pocket. I was trying to remember what gangs hung out on this side of Phoenix when I ran in to some asshole who wasn't watching where they were going.

Looking up from the ground, I could tell by the legs that the person was a chick, and there was a kid. Great, just what I need: a bitch with her kid chewing me out when I about to start having withdrawals. As I was working my eyes up her body, I couldn't help but notice she was pretty hot, for a bitch.

What scared the shit out of me was her face. She looked just like Max, only older. The scarier part was her voice.

"Hey, watch it asslick." Ho-ly shit. It _was_ Max. Ok, this was really bad. 'Course, what should I expect? After all, I was in Phoenix. Dr. M had a pretty stationary job. Back to Max, though. If she recognized me, I was in for a shitstorm.

Being the smoothest guy you'll ever meet, I pulled the most dipshit move ever, I _ran_. Yeah, running away after bumping into someone, that doesn't scream amateur pickpocket. And Max wasn't stupid either. She started to chase me. Well, if she's gonna chase me down anyways, I might as well give myself a chance. I bolted toward the end of the sidewalk, flared my wings, and flew. Bet that gave her a "what the fuck?" face.

**(Break)**

"Yeah, Mom, I'm sure!" Max was scared as hell. Some guy just tried to pickpocket her and broke out _wings_ and _**flew.**_

"Well, Max do you think the School made a new flock and lost control of them too?"

"I don't know! I'm still freaked out that some guy with black wings just tried to steal from me!" The child next to her began to tap her leg.

"Mommy, I'm scared. Can we go home?"

"Mommy's scared too, Shaydon." She paced back and forth outside a nearby corner store, just a short ways from where she'd just run into some winged jackass. She had walked over here so she could keep an eye on Shaydon in the light, besides, she still needed milk.

"Max," Dr. Martinez said with a grave tone, "did you say _black_ wings?"

Max didn't get it at first. "Yeah, why does mat-" Her jaw dropped suddenly and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mom," she said with a shake in her voice, "You don't think…"

"I do." Shaydon, scared by how she was acting, looked up at her, dark eyes curtained by long hair.

Max ended her call and stared at her black-haired child.

"Fang."

**(Break)**

I walked down the sidewalk, subconsciously I checked my watch. 3 a.m., perfect. I quickly turned into nearby alleyway. I saw a white kid in a jacket with the hood up and his hands in his pockets. Even more perfect, I walked up to him. I patted my chest and he looked at me.

"How much?" I asked in a low whisper, just loud enough for him to hear.

"$100 a gram." I looked at him dirty. $100 for a gram of coke? I could find other dealers who could give me two for that.

"Do I look fucking stupid? Try $40."

He gave me a shitfaced look. "That's the price. Take it or don't."

"Fine." I walked away, around another corner, deeper into the alley. I turned invisible, crept back out, swept his legs, and dragged him back into the alley. I proceeded to beat the hell out of him.

When I was done, I lifted my head to face a gun barrel. I guess the kid was screaming too loud. I thought he was a newbie, but it looks like he has backup.

"Get up, bitch." I stood up. He didn't scare me, though. He had a 9mm. Did he think he could hurt me with that?

"Walk." He walked behind me and pushed me forward with his gun. I passed a guy who started following the guy with the pistol. I waited for a minute and then stopped walking.

"Did I tell you to stop muthaf-" He didn't get finish that sentence, because I spun and planted a shattering kick to his chest. He dropped, fast. What I didn't notice was the other guy moving behind me. Next thing I know, I felt a hit and blacked out.

**(Break)**

Max was sitting on Dr. M's couch watching her son Shaydon play with his blocks. She was still confused about whether she had seen Fang the previous day. She saw her mom walk into the living room.

**Max POV**

"Morning Mom." I said looking puzzled at Shaydon. I guess mom noticed because she commented on it.

"Morning. Are you still hung up on yesterday?"

"Yeah, kind o-" I was cut off by the phone. I looked at the caller ID. It was the local general hospital.

Answering it, I said, "Hello."

"Hello miss, do you know a Fang Dusk?" Dusk? What the hell?

"Yes, why is he okay?"

"He suffered blunt force trauma to the back of his head, but he appears to be healing unusually quickly. Will you come to sign him out and take him home? He appears to have no set residence, so we resorted to next of kin." My eyes widened as the man on the other end of the line spoke. Fang was hurt? Fang was _here?_

"Yes, of course." Mom looked at me with anticipation. She seemed concerned.

"Who was it?"

"The hospital. Fang's been hurt and we have to pick him up." Mom was freaking out. She was probably so confused.

**(Break)**

I saw something beautiful. I saw Max's face, and I wasn't afraid of her this time. She was crying though, I didn't know why.

"Are you alright?" I was confused.

"Yeah, of course." As soon as I said this, she started to look mad.

"Good… you asshole." She said and then slapped me, hard. Hard enough to hurt. That woke me up. I looked past her and around her. I realized I was in the hospital, and then I remembered the piece of shit that snuck up behind me.

"What the hell? Max? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since yesterday."

Shit. I didn't mean to let that out.

"That _was_ you! What the hell, Fang? Where have you been? Why were you avoiding me? What the hell?"

I sighed, "Max, not now okay? I don't have time for this shit. I need to go. Where's my shit?" I got up off of the bed, walking around, trying to find my clothes. I didn't want to talk to Max. I didn't want to deal with her drama right now.

"Fang." She grabbed my arm. I scowled at her. She didn't show it, but that look alone scared the shit out of her. "You're coming home with us."

Us? "Who's us?"

"Hi, Fang." Dr. M sounded off awkwardly. I just now noticed her presence.

"No." I didn't want to deal with this. I tried to stand, but Max pushed me back into the bed, hard. Someone's been keeping themselves in shape.

"_**Yes**_, Fang, you are fucking coming home with us. I don't want to hear shit about whatever shit you think you have to do. I've dealt with the shit you left me with, fucking ass. So your bitch ass is mine now. Come on, let's get your stupid shit."

Holy crap. Max just cursed me out. Damn, I think I'm in love.

**(Break)**

"Go ahead, Max. I think Fang forgot something and I'm going to help him find it." Dr. M said to Max as we were about to walk out of the hospital. As soon as Max said ok, Dr. M put a vice grip on my on arm. She dragged down a hall, and I couldn't fight her. I didn't realize she was this strong. Why am I getting beat up by bitches today?

Once we got far enough away from Max, I looked into Valencia's eyes.

"Fang, go easy on Max, alright?" her voice cracked a little when she said this, and I realized how choked up she was. Still, being acutely aware of some things and oblivious to others, she begs a question, which I eloquently stated as:

"Huh?" She lost the choked-up look and started to look pissed. Now she was in my realm of awareness. After dealing with cheap whores for five years, I was used to anger and could read it pretty well.

"God, you're fucking stupid. I mean try not to be an asshole, a man-whore, or an immature piece of shit. You know what you did to her? Huh?" Her voice started to rise, and I reflexively stopped slouching and stood at my full height of 6'3. I did this because talking down to a taller person usually shuts someone up. I don't do it intentionally; it's just an instinct I developed.

"What." I said flatly. She could tell she was irritating me, but, as if to say, _Good. I'm glad you're pissed_, she kept going.

"You took her virginity and left her, broken and alone wandering the streets of Phoenix. You made her suicidal. She cried all night, every night for _three weeks_. And as if that wasn't enough, you get her fucking _pregnant_, with your kid, and leave her to raise it. That's what you've do-" That last comment woke me up, but not as much as Max walking up just in time to hear it. She must have been coming to see what was taking so long. Shit.

Val turned to see what I was looking at. "Fuck."

**(Break)**

The ride home was a quiet one, until Max broke the silence.

"Fang, I don't want us to not talk about this." I guess were just gonna ignore good ol' f-bombin' Val over here then.

"What's there to talk about, I came back didn't I?" She was driving, and like a psychotic taxi driver, which trust me, I have seen get even crazier when they're getting chased by gang members on a city street.

"Yeah, after five years! Five years I had to leech off mom because I couldn't get anyone to hire a single "whore" mom. Five years of my son asking "Do I have a daddy? Where is he?" Five years of feeling like _**ab-so-lute SHIT.**_ I know you're here now, but were where you _then_?"

"Max, if I'd have known that you were pregnant I would have dropped everything and come running back. But I didn't, and even if I had, I would have still been gone a year. You don't know why I left or the shit I went through that first year or how I was scared to come back because I was afraid of hurting you because of what happened." I cringed, feeling old memories surface as I balled my hands. Next thing I knew, my fists were starting to glow blue.

"Stop the car!" I yelled. "Shit!" I threw the door open and bailed out into the street. I pressed my hands to the ground and watched as the glow bled off. The road beneath me began to crack and heat up. I stood and saw Max and Val had gotten out of the car.

"Do you see now?" I sighed, ignoring their shocked faces as I re-entered the vehicle. "Come on! We're holding up traffic!"

**(Break)**

I began to wonder where Max had been keeping her kid around the time we got to the house. I mean, she and Val were with me… I wondered about this as Max led me to the door.

She opened it and the voice I heard gave me an answer.

"Max? Dr. Martinez? Who's that third person with you?" Iggy called out.

"Wow," I said to Max, "He's gotten pretty perceptive." We began to walk down the hall so we could see Iggy, but he'd run over to the end of the hall and stopped.

"What the hell's wrong with you Iggy?" Right then, I noticed Val had opened the door and Max was hugged to the wall. I looked back at Iggy to find him charging me. "Cra-" I started to say, getting cut off by the impact. Iggy stopped and threw me through the doorway and dove after me.

"Try not to kill him Iggy, I still haven't gotten my licks in. Besides, I wanna keep him around." Bitch. Heard the door shut and Iggy landed on me with a crazed look.

"Don't worry, Max." he whispered, "I'll be sure to leave some scraps."

Shit.

**(Break)**

"Do you think we should've left him to Iggy like that, Max?"

I laughed. Mom _actually_ seemed concerned. "He'll be fine. Gotta let the boys have it out from time to time."

Mom did _not_ look pleased. "Max, I know Fang hurt you, but Iggy's _crazy._ He's been wanting to kill Fang for years after seeing what he did."

"Believe me, Mom, I think Fang can handle himself. Looks like he picked up a couple tricks since he's been gone." I grinned, Iggy'd been acting annoying, bitching about having to watch Shaydon, even though he couldn't actually see. Heh, blind joke. Anyways, he had the beating Fang'll give him coming.

**(Break)**

Fang is loud. I mean, my hearing's good, keeps getting better, but Helen Keller could follow his movements. He had kicked me off him and we jumped around a bit before he actually came at me.

He swung his left fist at me, I heard it, and caught it. It felt strange though. Was his hand… glowing blue?

"What the fu-" Was all I could get out before I was shot skyward as his right hand nailed me in the stomach and both released a pulse. If he'd hit any bone, it would have shattered. It _hurt_, damn it. I flung my wings out and hovered as I tried to catch my breath.

"You like that Iggy? Nice little thing I learned." I heard him smacking the dirt off of his clothes.

"You really gonna use a dirty trick like that against a poor old blind man?" I mocked, caustic with sarcasm.

"No, I guess that isn't fair, huh? I'll just beat your ass hand-to-hand, just like old times." I almost lost track of why I was fighting him in the first place. That's what I get for trying to joke around.

I heard his feet shuffle as he changed his stance, and decided to dive. I was maybe five feet from him, _maybe_, when he ducked under me and yanked me face first into the ground by my shirt. I hopped up and felt my legs get swept midair. I was on the ground again. Damn it.

**(Break)**

I began to wonder when the two of them would be done when I heard a smack and the house shook.

"Sounds like Iggy's losing." Mom looked skeptical.

"What make you say that? That could have been Fang." As if on cue, the door opened.

A few moments later, we turned to see Fang dragging Iggy in by the collar of his shirt.

"Told ya." I may hate him, but I know odds. Besides, Iggy had it coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Half of that (more like 2/3) was over a year old. So, shout out to my beta Starspike7. Other news, I'm slowly going to be transitioning over to AO3, since I'm getting tired of assholes hounding me over content. I haven't decided if I'll continue to post here or not, but you guys can still read my stuff over at AO3, I have the same username. Answers to questions/comments: Thanks Skyler and yes, Elemental Dragon Slayer, this is Fax, but I call it Mang. It'll be rough for a bit, I haven't read any of these books in years, but this is going to explore more of Phoenix, rather than the world.**

Ok, I officially feel like a dog. I may have kicked Iggy's ass, but now I'm getting on the receiving end. Val and Max ignore me, refuse to give me any food (because I damn sure can't ask Iggy), and I have to sleep on the damn couch. But then, that's like a stray animal bitching about his adopters. This is probably the best I've lived in five years. Still, here I am, on the couch, Max is giving me the cold shoulder, Val is messing with her kid, Shaylin, I think, and I get to sit here drinking goddamned _**diet**_ coke watching a goddamned _**soap opera**_. Maybe drugs, whores, and gangs weren't so bad… speaking of drugs, I never got my fix and I'm still itchin'.

"So…" I said, almost to no one, given the response. "Max, when are you going to stop treating me like a shithead?"

All that came was her flat response, "Don't curse in front of your son."

I sat, pissed that she wasn't going to be straight with me. "You didn't answer my question."

"When you stop being one." That got me, in a bad way.

"What the he-"

"Mom, take Shaydon somewhere. Fang and I have to talk." She cut in. As Val started to lead the child away, I stood.

"Don't bother. I knew this was a mistake. Treat me like a leper, I'll act like one." And on that note, I did two things. I left the house, and I outdid the soap opera in terms of drama.

**(Break)**

I walked down the street, feeling my old swagger follow me through the steps. I looked up and saw him. Now, I was really just out to get some coke, but withdrawals could wait. It was the kid from before, when I got knocked out. I couldn't stand it. He was facing away from me, and I came up to him. It took all I had in me to keep from throwing a deadly punch at him, but damn if I didn't slug him. Right in the back of the head, but I made sure I didn't knock him out, I didn't have time for that. I dragged him back into the alley he was standing in front of and beat the hell out of him.

I stood over him, his thin broken frame below me, and I said one thing I know I'll regret: "Don't fuck with me, kid."

Being the dramatic type, I walked away slowly and carried on with my business, not caring what happened to him.

Walking out of the alley, I _did_ try to look like I hadn't nearly killed someone, but who wouldn't? Though, I should thank his scrawny ass; it gave me a vent and I think I could be around Max without losing it now. Some to think of it, I should probably head back there pretty quick, don't want Max to think I ran off again.

**(Break)**

Fang made sure to slam the door behind him. Did he think a temper tantrum would make me let up? He'd be damn stupid to. He really thinks he went through as much shit as me? Hah, yeah right. He probably just spent five years hanging around some pussy gangbangers who thought smoking pot made 'em hot shit. If he even knew-

"Max." Mom broke into my thoughts, pissing me off a bit, considering that that was a pretty good rant. I turned to her, seeing that she was folding clothes that were on the table. I decided to help, since Shaydon was camped out in front of the TV and I don't like to watch the little kid shows.

"Yeah, mom?" I asked, making sure Shaydon wasn't hearing us. Once I was sure, she continued.

"I… I can't believe I'm about to say this." I looked at her, arching an eyebrow.

"Point, mom? Get to it." I really wasn't in the mood for beating around the bush.

"Right," She said, nodding. She'd become more… passive, I guess? She was afraid of making me cry when I was all sensitive after Fang left. I needed it then, but not anymore and she hasn't adapted yet.

"I think you need to go get Fang." She continued, and kept on before I could respond. "I know he hurt you, but you need to get past that. Believe me, I hate him right now, but if we keep on him like this, he'll leave all over again. Do you want that?"

"Yes." No.

Mom actually started to look frustrated. "Just go, Max. You're too damn stubborn for your own good sometimes." Wonder where I got it from?

I didn't respond; I just left. Guess I have to track down my idiot.

I closed the door and whipped my wings out. It felt good, they were stiff from under-use. I hadn't flown in months, since I only needed to during emergencies and I had no leisure time. I fluffed them a bit to spread the feathers and took off.

God, I forgot how good this felt. It was especially nice given that it was October and it was nice and cool, even in Arizona, God's ashtray. We live a couple miles from Phoenix, so I was there in no time. I imagine Fang was on the ground, so I had a bit of an advantage. Hawk eyes come in handy at times like this. I followed along the first road and sidewalk I encountered and before long I saw Fang. I was about to land on a roof when he darted into the building's alleyway. What's he up to?

I looked over the railing on the edge to see Fang beating the hell out of some kid. What the hell? After a few minutes, he dropped the kid and walked off. I saw him walk down the street and fly in the rough direction of the house when my cell went off.

"Max! Where the hell are you?" It was my friend Rachel from work. If she was calling me, that meant…

"Ah, SHIT!" I had work. Matt was going to kill me. Everything I just saw went to the back of my mind.

"Matt's pissed, but you have a couple minutes, think you can make it here?" I'll be damned if I can't.

"Yeah, be right there."

"See ya." I ended the call, and flew to work. When I got there, I texted mom that Fang was coming home if he wasn't there already.

I walked inside, almost running into Matt. Great.

"What the hell? You're almost late." Yep, he was pissed. It was subtle, but I could tell.

"Sorry," I said, trying to think of an excuse. "I have… family in town."

He shrugged. "Whatever, just get to work. At least you aren't late." I walked past him, hearing him mutter something about "having other shit to deal with".

I walked behind the counter and leaned against it. Another grind to get through.

**(Break)**

I walked up to the house door and stopped. I realized I didn't have a key, which I'll have to ask for, and rang the doorbell. Val opened it, seeming a bit eager, but then her expression dropped.

"What?" I asked.

"Is Max with you?" She backed away so I could come in.

"No," I said, following her and closing the door behind me, "Why would she be?"

Val sighed, obviously frustrated. "I sent her to look for you."

I froze. "How long after I left?"

"Just a couple minutes, why?" She turned to look at me. I'm usually an emotional brick wall, right? Somehow, she still noticed I was nervous. "What did you do?"

I contemplated not telling her. I really did, but I need to keep her happy if I'm gonna hang around, especially since I'll be living in _**her**_ house. "… I got in a fight."

Val's face was somewhere between pale and frustrated at my stupidity. "Why?" she asked, putting her hand over her face.

"He was one of the guys who knocked me out. Don't worry, I didn't kill him."

Val's face went straight to pale this time. "Should I have?"

"No, I'm not going to kill anyone… unless I have a damn good reason.

"God, Fang."

**(Break)**

I looked up from my magazine and saw a guy standing in front of the counter.

"Yeah?" I asked, not really caring about courtesy.

"20 on pump five and a pack of Marlboro's." I eyed him up and down. He was sixteen at most. This was the most interesting part of my day.

…Gas stations are pretty boring to work at.

"ID?" I asked, eyeing him with suspicion.

"Uh, yeah, here." He handed me a card that said he was 30.

"I'll take the 20, but your ID's bullshit. Try to get one closer to 20 next time." I handed him the card, seeing as how he could probably get another in an hour anyways.

He looked pissed and walked out and went back to reading.

Rachel walked up to me, having just come from stocking the drink coolers.

Stepping behind the counter, she stretched and yawned loudly.

Ugh. "Got something to talk about Rach?" She lit up with excitement. I could read her like a book.

"Question actually. Who's the family in town? I thought you just had your mom." She must have overheard my excuse. I handed her a coke, since I knew I was about to get a spit-take out of her.

"Thanks." She said. "So, what's the story?"

I sighed. "Fang's back in town." And just like that, the counter was covered with spit and coke fizz.

**(Break)**

I'd been sitting on the couch for about ten minutes before I finally asked.

"Val? What's taking Max so long to get back?"

She was standing behind the counter making food for the kid. The kid was still across the room, out of earshot and distracted by TV. "Don't call me that, and I'm not sure so-" At that moment her cell buzzed and she pulled it out.

"Who is it?" I asked, curious to see if we lucked out.

"Max. She's at work."

"She works?" I was surprised. I would think a vet could support two adults and a kid.

"Yeah, at a corner store. She felt like she was deadweight, so she got a job to give us some disposable income. Speaking of which, are you looking for one?"

"What? A job?"

"Yes." She looked at me as if I was insane.

"No, why should I?" I wasn't about to just bow to her rule. I knew I was gonna end up with a job, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna let her _**tell **_me to.

She sighed. "Because I don't want you and Max living here until the day I die. Besides, Max told you she'd be nice if you stop acting like a shithead. Welcome to step one."

"Fine. I'll find a damn job."

"Good." She smiled. "And stop cursing."

"Why? You do, why can't I?"

"I've only been since you've come back. I guess you bring out the worst in people." Before I could respond to her quip, she continued. "To answer your question, there is a five-, well, four-and-a-half, year-old child in the house, and he shouldn't be exposed to language like that this early in life. On that subject, since I doubt you're doing anything of real importance, why don't you talk to your son? Might be nice if you got to know him."

Sigh. I don't do kids. "Fine." I'll give her this and the job thing, but that's it. I've had .45's stuck to my temples. I refuse to let a veterinarian control me.

**(Break)**

"So, he's back?" Matt asked, obviously lacking in the "shit to do" department, despite his mumbling.

"Didn't you say you had stuff to do Matt?" I asked. I don't care if it was bad workplace behavior, and neither did he. We had something of a game with giving each other attitude, but we were friends. I could rely on him, Rachel too. I have two other friends too, Jess and Ophelia. I guess Ophelia's boyfriend, Avarice, is fine too, but I won't go calling favors on him.

"Max, you've known me for how long?" Here we go…

"4 and a half years." Here it comes…

"And how often do I actually do shit that needs to be done?"

Never. "About as often as you get laid."

He chuckled a bit, but he doesn't take crap lying down. "Speaking of, this boyfriend of yours is back?"

Asshole. "Yes, and I'd appreciate it if you left it the hell alone."

"Left what alone?" Jess asked as she walked in. We have what is probably the lowest official business rate, so we just screw around and talk all day. For example, Jess doesn't work here, but she spends a solid amount of her week here.

"Max's boyfriend." Matt said. Asshole to his dying day, I swear.

"What?" Jess said, getting all excited. Jess was a… big girl. Not fat, just bigger built. Wide hips, defined hourglass figure, that kind of thing. So, when she starts jumping around most guys shift their attention elsewhere.

"You have a boyfriend!? Why didn't you tell me? God, I swear you don't tell me anything anymore."

"He just got back today. And he's not my boyfriend." Right now…

**(Break)**

I sat on the couch next to the kid. "Hi."

… starting out real strong.

He looked at me like I was weird. I think Max might be raising this kid a bit… strangely.

"What's your name?" Surprisingly enough, _**he**_ asked that.

"Fang."

"Mine's Shaydon. Why are you here?" Pretty good question, I still don't really know the answer.

"I'm a friend of your mom." I half-lied.

"Like Iggy?"

"Yeah, but Max likes me more."

"Like a daddy?" Crap…

"Uh…"

"I don't have a daddy. Do you?"

Funny he asked. "Nope. I lost him when I was little, like you, and never found him."

"I can't find mine either. No one will tell me who he is." I just schemed up a plan.

"Tell you what," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I'll be your daddy. I know how it feels to not have one."

He grinned really wide. "Yay! Daddy!" he said, all excited and wrapping his arms around me. God, I feel like a dirty bastard, lying to my own son.

"Yep." I said, trying to not let the guilt come through my voice.

Looking beyond the couch, I saw Val was staring daggers at me, making sure I didn't fuck up. I stood, letting Shaydon get back to his show, so I could talk to her. She looked kinda surprised.

"Did he just hug you?" she asked as soon as I came close enough to speak quietly.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, "he seems like a pretty friendly kid."

She shook her head. "That's the thing. He's not. He hates strangers. It wasn't until his first birthday for him not to cry when anybody but Max held him. Even now, Max or I have to be around him or he gets scared. That's why we don't have him in daycare. I don't know what we'll do when he has to go to school."

"Wow, I didn't realize he was like that." She picked up the plate of food for Shaydon, turning to walk to him.

"There's a lot you don't realize, Fang." She all but spat before walking away, leaving me to feel like an ass.

**(Break)**

Iggy was laid up in his room, trying to sleep off the beating Fang gave him.

_How in the __**hell**__ did he do that? That punch was inhuman, or at least, more inhuman then we are. Even with our mutations, none of us are that strong. _

Iggy cared less about the fact that Fang was back, and more about how he'd changed.

"_You like that Iggy? Nice little thing I learned."_ What did he mean? Where the hell could he learn something like that?

Unless…

"Shit." Iggy said, barely audible.


End file.
